


A Bad Feeling

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Non Tickle Fics [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Injury, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Non T-fic, Roman insists on practicing his sword fighting in the living room. He insists it's safe, but Virgil has a bad feeling about it...Trigger warnings: injury, blood, mention of deceit, pain, some negative thoughts, i think thats itill be honest ive written better, but what the hell





	A Bad Feeling

“It’ll be fine, Virgil.”

“It’s just stupid. Why do you need to practice swordfighting? And why in the living room?”

“To show off my skill, of course. And nothing will happen, it’s not even a real sword!” Roman slid his finger over the blade, showing that it was really just plastic.

Virgil cringed and looked at Roman skeptically. “I just... have a bad feeling.”

“You are a bad feeling. Just chill, Doom and Gloom.” Roman huffed dismissively and walked to the center of the living room.

Virgil gritted his teeth. He’d stick around, just to keep an eye on things.

Logan spoke up from his seat at the coffee table where he was teaching Patton to play chess. “I must say, I don’t see how waving a plastic sword around could do any major harm. Perhaps you should just let Roman have his fun, Virgil.” 

Virgil relented and sat in a nearby armchair before plugging in his headphones. “Fine.” He murmured.

After a bit, it seemed Logan was right. Roman was just striking fancy poses and randomly waving the toy around. It was kind of funny to watch, honestly.

Virgil almost relented. He almost admitted that maybe he was just being too cautious.

Until...

Roman did a valiant spin and swung the sword in a wide circle. What Roman hadn't planned on was the sword hitting the flatscreen tv sitting on the tv stand.

The large screen wobbled... and fell forward.

Virgil didn’t even think, he didn't have time to, he rocketed up from his chair and rushed towards Roman, shoving him out of the way.

Virgil breathed heavily and looked to see the large glass screen coming at him.

CRASH

...Next thing he knew, Virgil was on the floor. The screen was on top of him. He had horrible pain in his head. 

Virgil tried to push himself up, but his hand cut itself on the broken shards of glass.

He groaned in pain.

“VIRGIL!” The other three practically screamed.

Roman rushed over and hauled the tv screen off of Virgil’s body, revealing his bleeding head and hands.

Patton was crying as Logan grabbed Virgil’s hand and hauled him off of the glass-covered floor. 

“Patton, get Virgil on the couch, Roman clean up the glass, I’ll go get a first aid kit.” Logan then ran off.

“Oh my God, Virgil are you okay?”

“Kiddo, can you talk? How bad is it?”

“I’m so sorry I hit the tv!”

“We’re gonna fix you all up, I promise.”

The two babbled worriedly as Virgil was laid on the couch.

Virgil gently touched a hand to his skull. A gash, definitely, but no bone. That was good at least. Blood was slowly dripping down his face and matting his hair.

“I’m... okay. Thanks.” Virgil muttered, his head throbbing.

His palms stung like Hell and he hissed in pain. 

“Sorry about the mess, though.” Virgil gave a fake laugh as he eyed the pile of glass, plastic, and metal all streaked with blood.

“I-I’m on it!” Roman had a clear look of guilt as he rushed to start cleaning the mess like Logan instructed.

“We’re lucky you always wear that hoodie.” Logan spoke as he rushed in with the first aid kit. “It protected you from lacerations across your abdomen.”

Logan opened the case and fished around for alcohol swabs and ointment. 

“You don’t have to-” Virgil started, reaching for the case.

“Have to what?” Logan looked at him perplexed.

“You don’t have to do this. I can do it myse-” Virgil reached out to grab the handle to the case and reeled back in pain, hissing and grunting.

“Please let me help you. You obviously still have glass in your wounds.” Logan looked at him with pleading eyes, gripping the medical supplies in his fists.

“Why wouldn’t we want to help you?” Patton whimpered.

“It’s just- there’s no need to feel guilty or anything.” Virgil spoke as he slowly curled and uncurled his hand, eyeing the painful slices to his skin.

“...Do you think... we’re helping you because we feel guilty?” Patton asked.

Virgil looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “...Yeah?”

“You don’t think we’re helping you cause we love you?” Patton looked like he could cry again.

That gave Virgil pause. That honestly never occurred to him.

“I...” Virgil stammered. “I just... didn’t want to be a burden.”

“We’re waiting too long, I’m going to start cleaning your wounds before they get worse.” Logan interrupted and gently took hold of Virgil’s hand. “This will sting, but it’ll help you heal in the long term.” Logan advised. He carefully dripped some of the rubbing alcohol onto a pad and swabbed the area. Virgil hissed and cringed as Logan carefully cleaned the area.

“Kiddo... you’re not a burden.” Patton spoke softly and placed a hand on his thigh.

“You think you’re a burden?” Roman shouted. “You literally just saved me from a falling TV. A burden wouldn’t do that.”

Virgil was honestly very confused. When he was with Deceit if he ever asked for help...

But this wasn’t Deceit. This was his... family.

Virgil was taken from his thoughts as the stinging alcohol was gently rubbed into his other palm. 

“You’re most likely going to be in pain for a while. I’ll pick you up some pain killers tonight.”

“And I’ll make your favorite dinner tonight!”

“And we can watch your favorite Disney movie tonight too!” Roman added.

“I... uh- th-thanks.” Virgil smiled bashfully, until the stinging touch of rubbing alcohol on his cheek made him hiss in pain once again.

Patton gently squeezed his thigh to get Virgil’s attention. “I’m really proud of you, today, kiddo. You’re our protector. We love you.” 

Although Virgil was in pain, he’d never felt happier.


End file.
